New Life
by N8vewolf
Summary: This is story about a boy who is welll starting a new life in the Leaf village. It is a developing story so I dont what to say to much here, just take a look and hopefully it'll snag your attention.


I ran, it was all I could do at the moment and if I didn't I was going to die. Hell, if I'm not already on the path towards meeting that fate now anyways… Flashing through the signs trying not to lose focus I whisper, "Summoning Jutsu." My partner appeared sprinting alongside me. "I'm sorry to put the burden on you but my legs can't carry me any further." I said collapsing onto her back, unconscious before my face meets her soft fur.

She leaps off to put some distance between myself and my attackers. "Could have told me where to go at least dammit." She growled as she putting on another burst of speed leaving their foes in her dust.

"Everyone, Naruto Uzumaki has returned." He yelled at the top of his lungs. Taking in the scenery of his home, his village. It was five long years of hard training built with blood, sweat and tears but he was finally back. He jumped down from his perch atop the pole and was ready to run off to find all of his old teammates when he heard a crash behind him.

He looked back at the village gate and saw a guy his age being dropped to the ground by an animal he didn't get a good look of before it poofed away. "A summon?" He thought to himself jogging over to the guy. He wore no hitai and was dressed in rags that were either brown in nature or stained brown by nature. My friends are going to have to wait. Picking him up I sprinted off to the Hokage tower.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs bursting through her office door. Anger rolled through the room as he was answered with a knot on his head dropping the young man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing just barging into my office like that you moron!" She yelled.

"Ow! What the hell Grandma?" Getting a matching knot.

"Stop calling me that." She said flexing her arm ready to strike again.

"Ow, ow, ow okay, hey can you take a look at this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Who is he and why are you dragging him in here when you can take him to the hospital." She retorted.

"I dunno him but I found him by the gate just a few minutes after I got back, he was brought by a summons, did get to see what kind though, it poofed before I got to close." He answered.

"Alright let me take a look at him." She set him down on the table and analyzed him with her glowing hands hovering inches from his body. "He'll be fine, just a few broken ribs, torn muscles and chakra exhaustion. I can heal his injuries but he'll need to rest to fully recover from everything."

"Hai. Well I'll leave you to that, I'm going to go say hey to everyone, seeya Granny." Naruto said turning around.

"Ha, no, you're the one who brought him in here; you'll be the one watching him." She commanded as she tended to each injury.

"Awwwww common Grandma, I wanna… Um, he's moving." Naruto said puzzled pointing at the young man stirring on the table.

"What.." Was all she got off before.

"Ahhh my freaking head." I said grabbing my forehead. Looking up smelling two unfamiliar scents in very close proximity, my vision started to clear seeing two blondes and a whole lot of cleavage in my face. I growled up in an instant back against a wall on the defensive.

"Crap!" The blonde boy exclaimed jumping back drawing a kunai.

"Woah hold on a second." Cleavage lady said putting her hands up. "Naruto put down your knife you idiot, you're scaring him." Shit!" She yelled as I bolted through an open window.

Landing on the closest building I stumbled and fell grabbing my ribs. Remembering the harsh treatment they received from the men who attempted to capture me I cringed and attempted to stand. They were with me in an instant.

"Calm down boy we have no intention of harming you, if we did, we already would have." The woman said inching closer with her hands in the air again.

The second she took another step I was off again, hoping down to the street below I would lose them in the crowd of people. I don't know who they are and I didn't care, I just wanted away before the men found me again. I knelt to all fours to pick up speed and dashed around corners through stands knocking things over to get in their way. 'THERE!" My mind shouted with joy as I saw the gate to wilderness. Then black.

"Well I doubt he's gonna trust us now after the chop in the neck Grandma."

"Shut it, if I hadn't he would have escaped and his injuries probably would have progressed."

My eyes fluttered as things went from black to gray to fuzzy to clear. Looking around the room I attempted to move but noticed I was strapped down. I jerked around trying to free myself and stopped immediately when I heard and felt another crunch from my midsection.

"Stop you idiot before one of those puncture your lungs!" Mrs. Cleavage warned with a punch to the head. I growled low. She lowered her hands to my chest and they started to glow. "Shit!" I thought . "She's going to kill me." I jerked more trying to get away receiving another knock on my head as a consequence. "I said stop, I'm trying to heal you dammit." She said once again moving her hands to my ribs. There was a soothing feeling before the pain completely disappeared there.

I looked at them both. "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm a medic ninja, it's kind of a responsibility of ours, unless you prove to be hostile then well." She paused and flicked the wall out beside me.

"What strength!" I thought, scared for my life again, sitting perfectly still.

"What's your name and why was your body dumped on my doorstep?" She asked.

"My name is Tate, and as to why I was dumped here, not of my choice. I passed out and woke up here." I answered.

"Why were you passed out and what is with the injuries?" She pressed on.

"Why are you so nosy?" I snapped.

"Because I'm the one healing you." She growled pinching a nerve shooting pain throughout my body.

"Fine! My injuries and knockout are of the same cause, I was being chased." I yelped.

"By who?" She asked.

"I don't know, I never get a good look at them but they've been at it for a while." I said.

"How haven't they caught you yet then?" She continued.

"Because the forest is my home and no one knows it like I do." I beamed confidently.

"Granny you don't think it's the.." Blonde boy started before being hushed by her.

"Okay well here's the deal, Naruto here is going to be you're new best friend for the time being and he's going to keep an eye on you. I am going to meet with the council to decide what to do with you. You are not to leave the village until I have spoken to you directly. Is that understood?" She finished.

I opened my mouth to turn it down until she flicked another wall staring at me daring me to challenge. "Hai." I obliged.

"Good Naruto take him home and set him up, take him to get some new clothes and then around town to meet everyone and soak in the sights." She ordered.

"But Granny!" He moaned before getting what looked to be a third knot on his head. "Hai Hokage-sama." He said bowing.

"Common guy." Naruto said looking at me.

So that was the first chapter, what do you think, can you offer any constructive criticism. There will be many more chapters to come hopefully. I'll answer most questions unless I'm keeping it a secret in the story until a later time then wellllll you'll just have to find out then haha. I hope to hear from you guys and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
